


Agents Fall In Love Too

by HiMiTSu



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, on a mission, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly for him Harry Hart eventually ends up celebrating Saint Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents Fall In Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not finished with those two;) 
> 
> But seriously, it's been so long since I've felt this excited about writing and posting a fic. Those two are my new inspiration. I'm not sure if I managed to keep Harry's characterisation completely right. But I still hope you'll enjoy the story!:)
> 
> Here is a translation to [Mandarin](http://terraincognita.lofter.com/post/238c5b_637084b) by [JuneBarcarolle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle)

“Here, take this.” Merlin says as an afterthought, sliding a box over the table. He is not even looking at Harry, eyes glued to the screen, going over the mission details, so Harry doesn’t bother making a surprised face and simply takes the box. Inside is one of the electroshock rings.

“It’s a prototype.” Merlin says. There is a particular expression on his face, worry maybe, but it is so uncharacteristic for the man, Harry needs a moment realize what is happening.

“You haven’t tested it yet?” He looks at the ring with a renewed interest.

There is a pause and he lifts his eyes to gauge Merlin’s expression. There is a frown and a slight downturn of his mouth, as if he is unhappy with Harry undermining his work. “It’s perfectly functional.” He replies and now Harry is truly confused by the man’s behavior. If he isn’t worried about the device then what is bothering him?

“Alright then,” he disregards the matter completely and slides the ring on his finger. This one fits better than any of their standard rings, sitting comfortably on his pinkie, like it was made especially for him. That’s very fortunate. The design is also different. Instead of a Kingsman signature it holds a heraldic rose in the middle; intricately wrought and carefully detailed it is a beautiful sight. Harry smiles despite himself.

“Now go to your mission.” Merlin says and once again he is concentrating on the screen but at least he sounds pleased.

-

Harry is out of the taxi and back on the streets when he finally realizes something. Of course he has noticed all the pink and red decorations and the hearts and balloons and thus remembered that it was that time of year again, but only now it fully registered that Saint Valentine’s day was upon them. It’s wasn’t a holiday Harry celebrated, but it did seem like a lovely tradition still. A time for young hearts to express their love. A romantic in him rejoiced at the idea; his inner cynic preferred to ignore the whole thing altogether.

“That’s a shame.” Merlin’s voice in his ear breaks into his train of thought.

“Excuse me?” He replies, quietly as not to attract any attention from the passersby.

“It seems they lowered the security. Probably to cut the budget. It’s shaping up to be a pretty boring mission.” Merlin chuckles softly.

“That is a shame.” Harry concedes, getting up the steps to a museum where a huge gala in celebration of retrieving a new collection on ancient history is held. “Though I do enjoy one good robbery.”

There is a laugh on the other end. “Your invitation should work with no trouble.”

Of course, Harry thinks but doesn’t reply whilst handing that very invitation at the door. The guards’ standard search bears no results, as usual the ordinary tech too subtle to set their detectors off. Only when he is in the lobby does Harry dare to speak again. “I’m in.”

“I can see that, obviously.” Merlin replies immediately. “I can give you half an hour for a quick tour of the new collection.”

Harry smiles. “That is very gracious of you.”

“I know you wanted to see the exhibit.”

Schooling his features into a more neutral expression, even though inside excitement and amusement mix together to make him feel warm and happy, Harry sets on his tour. The exhibit is exceptional and he was considering visiting later on, but that would have been a risky move after stealing a document from the personal safe of the director of the museum. Harry has always loved ancient cultures, a small personal hobby of his which was not a very well-known subject among even his friends. But of course Merlin knows. Merlin knows everything. And not only because he is the best at discovering intel and can hack into any system, but also because it’s so easy to open up to him. In a world where you have to think twice before sharing anything even with a friend…Merlin is one person he completely trusts. A skilled colleague, a genuine friend…And there were times when it felt that they could be something more…

Unconsciously Harry brings his hands together to touch a ring on his pinkie. His gaze drops to the rose decorating it: a heraldic rose had always been a recurring motive in English history; a very fitting design for a Kingsman, but he can’t help taking it personally. A rose after all…

“I’m sorry to say, Galahad, but your time is up.”

“Sure.” He retorts with a calm he isn’t actually feeling. He pushes everything aside in favor of a job, concentrating on Merlin’s voice in his ear, trusting the man to lead him through anything and relying on him to make sure Harry manages to get out of there unscathed.

He slips through the door by the main staircase unnoticed, taking a corridor to the left and no guard notices him.

“Good start.” Merlin comments, calm as always.

Electronic card opens the staff elevator and he steps in just a moment after Merlin informs him about disabling the cameras. A trip up is a short one and his next progress through the maze of the museum administrative floor is an easy and practiced ordeal; he has the layout memorized and Merlin makes sure he doesn’t run in any unwanted company. He has to use a pick to open the door to the director’s office but that goes without a hitch as well and soon he’s got the needed documents in hand, walking down the main staircase unhindered. Without looking he grabs a rose from one of the vases at the entrance.

“I’m almost insulted at how easy that was.” Harry says as soon as he’s out of the museum and sure he’s not being followed.

Merlin hums, agreeing but not particularly concerned. “We knew it wasn’t a high profile job.”

“Maybe you should have sent one of the new kids? Give them some field training.”

“The new kids had more than enough field training already.” Merlin chuckles. “And then you wouldn’t have a chance to enjoy the exhibit.”

Harry smiles at his reflection as he walks by a shop window, knowing Merlin will see how pleased and grateful he is.

“See you at the headquarters in a bit.” Merlin says and then there is a sound signaling that he cut off the connection.

Harry catches a taxi back to the tailor shop, relaxing into his seat. He twirls the rose between his fingers, concentrating on the feeling of the new ring. He doesn’t want to give it away. But maybe, he won’t have to.

Harry is worried he might be wrong, though as he speeds across London, Valentine’s Day decorations catch his eye again, encouraging. Sometimes, to achieve something he desires a man should take his chances.

A trip back to the mansion gives him enough time to gather his wits and decide on a plan of action. Merlin is in the lab by the time he arrives, filling up his part of the mission report.

“So did you actually give me a Valentine’s Day present?” Harry asks, casually leaning on Merlin’s desk. “And took me out on a date to a museum exhibit?”

Merlin looks up, for a moment he’s so closed off it’s impossible to understand what he’s thinking, but upon noticing a rose in Harry’s hand his expression softens.

“I did.” He lifts his head defiantly, waiting for the other’s next move.

“I thought to return the favor.” Harry replies, carefully putting his rose on Merlin’s desk. “I have to admit it’s not as sophisticated as a ring with a heraldic rose, but I hope it translates the same meaning.”

Merlin’s fingers close over the stem and he breathes in the sweet smell of a flower. “Did you steal this?” He asks with a smirk.

Harry shrugs. “You would have definitely noticed if I stopped to buy some flowers.”

“True.”

Harry leans more heavily against the desk by Merlin, long legs crossed in front of him. “I really enjoyed our date. Even though I had to dash to work afterwards.”

Merlin’s smile is mirroring his and it feels wonderful and happy and bold enough to lean in and steal a brief kiss. “But I really hope that on our next date you’ll actually be with me. In the flesh, as they say.”

“I’ll take you out to dinner tomorrow.” Merlin promises. “And then we’ll have as many dates as you want.” And he drags Harry down by the lapels to seal the promise.

  

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope while trying to be subtle I didn't end up being too subtle and the meaning behind the present is still clear...:)


End file.
